Musical games have long been part of the family entertainment game industry. Some have been instructional while others simply exploited the pleasure and enjoyment music provides. These games vary in scope and design to include games that are played with cards, game boards, dice, spinners, etc. or a combination of all of the above. In most cases these games deal with limited aspects of the art and science of music whereas the scope of the musical game of the present invention is much more comprehensive involving the basic elements of music as well as providing a basic understanding of the various musical instruments vis-à-vis their association with the bass and treble clefs. The game also provides an elemental understanding of musical composition and an insight into the art of musical conducting.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved musical game.